Laminated glasses, which are generally composed of two opposed glass sheets and interlayer films for a laminated glass sandwiched therebetween, are used in the front parts of automobiles, aircraft and the like as a so-called windshield.
In recent years, with respect to the windshield for an automobile, there is an increasing desire of displaying instrument display such as speed information and the like, which is automobile driving data, as a head-up display (HUD) in the same field of view as the windshield, for improving safety.
For example, there is proposed the form in which an HUD display section is not located at the surface of the windshield, and speed information and the like sent from a control unit are displayed in a display unit of an instrument panel section and this display is reflected off the surface of the windshield and thereby a driver visually recognizes the speed information and the like at the same position as the windshield, that is, in the same field of view as the windshield. Such a head-up display is disadvantageous in that instrument display in the driver's vision is doubly blurred since a laminated glass constituting the windshield is composed of two parallel glasses.
To cope with such a problem, in Patent Document 1, a laminated glass having a retardation element is disclosed. In this laminated glass, the retardation element is disposed between a glass on the vehicle exterior side and an interlayer film for a laminated glass, and the retardation element is bonded to the glass on the vehicle exterior side with an adhesive containing an ultraviolet absorber. However, the laminated glass has a problem that an ultraviolet absorbing power is insufficient and the retardation element is deteriorated when being exposed to light, and a problem that impact resistance thereof is insufficient.